Let's Open Up a Restaurant in Santa Fe
by TakeALookattheInvisibleGirl
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what would have happened if everyone HAD actually opened up a restaurant in Santa Fe? Roger/Mimi, Angel/Collins, Maureen/Joanne, and Mark/Mark's camera. Mostly Roger/Mimi. R&R please! better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, here's my newest story. Has anyone ever wondered what it would have been like if they all HAD actually opened up a restaurant in Santa Fe? _

_Roger and Mimi are involved, Mark is alone, ANGEL LIVES!!! and is with collins, and MoJo happens. Roger works as a host/waiter/busboy/entertainer at the restaurant, as does Mark, Maureen is the developer and taste tester of the food, as well as a performer, Angel and Collins cook, and Joanne manages the finance and all the licenses and stuff. Mimi is a waitress. They all work at the restaurant Benny financed so that he would never have to see them again. They all live in the apartment above the restaurant. The restaurant is called "Bohemian's" and is decorated to look slightly more refined than the life cafe but with the same decor. All-vegetarian restaurant at suggestion of Angel._

________________________________________________________________________

"Where is that cheesy-pasta thing?" Mark asked Collins and Angel through the kitchen window-slot. It was his shift as a waiter and Roger's as host. "Table four is getting _annoying_."

"Right heeeere." Angel said in kind of a singing way as she passed the cheesy-pasta thing through the window slot.

"Thanks." Mark said as he walked away with the order.

"Welcome to Bohemian's. I am Roger, your host for this evening, Mark will be your waiter. Your table will be ready in just a minute." Roger nodded to Mark to start pouring water in the cups after reciting the well-rehearsed spiel to a gaggle of teenage girls in metallic shorts, brightly colored halter tops, and shiny espadrilles. They just stood there and smile-stared awkwardly at Roger. Roger smiled back a little as he led them to their table, then inconspicuously whispered to Mark, "Next time they come, YOU'RE the host."

Mark smirked at him. "Something tells me they won't be coming if you're not here."

"There's always that!"

"Oh, Roger..." Mark laughed.

"Heyyy, guys..." Mimi ran in from the front door, frantically tying her apron around her waist.

"Mimi!" Mark started to hug her.

"No," Roger said to Mark, getting behind Mimi. "MINE." He wrapped his arms around Mimi and she smiled at him. He smiled back. The teenage girls sighed dreamily, alerting Roger of the fact that they had been watching them the entire time. Then he cracked up. "You ladies _mind_?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Perky blonde with turquoise shirt said. "Continue on with your wife." A couple of the other girls laughed, knowing that the girl hadn't been excusing Roger, but checking if his relationship was concrete.

"Not my wife." Roger said, kind of swaying Mimi.

"Oh, so you're not seeing anyone?"

"Her."

"So she _is _your wife?"

"Y'ever heard of these things called _dates_?"

"Yes.

"Well, um, that's _kinda what we're doing_."

"I thought you two lived together?"

"And how could you _possibly _know that?"

"So it's TRUE!"

"How could you know that we live together?"

"Kristin told me." She pointed over to her friend who's outfit was a red and green version of Perky Blonde's. "She stakes out in your bushes. She _loooves _you."

Mark cracked up and shook his head. Mimi stood there, looking at the girls with this expression that said, "You all are VERY strange." And Roger mutter-called them either fuckers or stalkers and left.

______________________________________________________________________

"Damn humidity." Mark swatted a mosquito. They had closed Bohemian's, or "Boho's" as they liked to call it, down for the night, and were all going upstairs to the apartment. Because of the financial greatness of owning a restaurant, they were all living pretty.... _large_.

"_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe..._" Collins sang as they all trudged up the stairs. Joanne and Maureen had taken a day off for their anniversary, so it was just Roger, Mimi, Mark, Collins and Angel.

"We DID!" Mimi laughed. "Time to graduate to a new song, Thomas."

"Too late," Roger said as he slid the key into the door. "We're here."

They all stepped (well, actually, Angel skipped.) into the loft. It was a lot like Roger and Mark's loft back in New York, but had little touches of Mimi and Angel in there, and Collins' liquor cabinet, which he immediately marched over to.

"Stoli!" He poured it into his mouth straight from the bottle.

"And so begins the insanity." Roger marched over to the couch and Mimi sat next to him, then he awkwardly placed his arm around her. Mark began filming them.

"Awww, the happy couple." Angel said, and drew an air heart.

"Mark, get that thing out of my face."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want the whole state of New Mexico doing _that_." He pointed over to where Angel drew her air heart and had that goofy 'friends in love' look on her face.

"But it's cute!" Mark argued back.

"You have _no idea _how strange that is to hear from your best friend."

Everyone laughed a little and Mark turned off his camera.

"Happy?"

"Very." Roger kissed Mimi on the head, and she smiled, getting more comfortable in his embrace.

"AWWWWW!"

"MARK!"

Mark raised his hands like he was being caught by the police and walked back into his room.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey teenager." Roger said later that night as he walked into Mimi's room and stretched out on her bed. "What's up?"

"Are you trying to sound cool again?" Mimi said from her bathroom. She was taking out her earrings.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask you what's up? Fo shizzle."

"Oh GOD."

Roger laughed. "Ok, fine. You win."

Mimi padded out of her bathroom. "Yay!" She turned so she wasn't facing the bed and fell back over it, right on top of Roger.

He grunted. "Meems..."

"What?" She said innocently, turning over so there was only centimeters between her and Roger's face, and that she was just...... laying on him.

"Nothing. Your hair smells good."

"That isn't nothing."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Well, yeah..... you're so _cute _when you're cocky." Roger said. Mimi smiled, knit her eyebrows, and smacked him. "Ow. Still so cute." _**(A/N: I use this line in all my stories. I think it's adorable Roger/Mimi.)**_

"Shut up." Mimi laughed.

"Why?"

"So you can do this." Mimi leaned in and started making out with him. In a matter of minutes they were kind of....... _wrestling_.

______________________________________________________________________

"So...." Roger said awkwardly about 30 minutes later. They were both just lying in Mimi's bed.

"So...." She said back.

"Children." Collins acknowledged them as he walked lethargically past their open door in a robe.

"Collins." They both said back.

He just continued walking. Roger and Mimi both laughed at the pointlessness of it all.

"WE'RE BAAAAAACK!" Maureen bellowed, slamming the door. She was easily drunk.

"SHHH! Maureen! What if they're sleeping?!" Joanne asked her, aggravated.

"Well, they're not now, duh." Maureen said.

"You're drunk. Let's go." Joanne grabbed Maureen's arm and pretty much dragged her to their room. Mark had been filming the entire time, unbeknownst to them. He laughed to himself.

______________________________________________________________________

_**(A/N: This little scene is in reference to "Light My Candle" you may want to play it in your head at the beginning of Mimi and Rogers conversation because it took me forever to figure out all the syllables and rhymes :p))**_

Roger slid the key into the door on their loft above the restaurant to lock it, and began the descent of the staircase to the restaurant behind Mimi. It was 6:00 AM and the sun had just barely come up. It wasn't warm like it was during the day, and Roger noticed Mimi was shivering.

"You're shivering." He said as he placed his worn leather jacket around Mimi's shoulders.

"It's nothing, but where's the damn heat? This whole city seems cold as concrete. Would you unlock the door?" Mimi said. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Roger laughed a little. "Your hair in the sunlight. You look like you're freezing. Are you OK?"

"Just not wearing much today, at least my knees stopped shaking anyway. What?"

"Nothing, I just can't unlock the door--

"You never unlock the door. What's wrong?"

"The key. The key is broken."

"Oh, that again? That always seems to happen. Would you unlock the door?"

Roger kept jiggling the key in the slot. "Well--" he grunted.

"Yeah?" Mimi crossed her fingers.

"Ow!" Roger shook his hand out.

"Oh, the door..."

"It's stuck. The damn door won't budge an--"

"Inch. This sucks."

"It does. Come on." Roger motioned toward the back door. "Hmm, does this one work?" Roger said hopefully.

"Ugh, let's just get in through a window."

"I know I can do this, just wait. I bet you can wait. Articulate."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno, it just sounded cool."

Mimi laughed. "You don't sound cool, you sound like a fool."

"A fool?"

"They say you can't unlock a door if you're tense..."

"What?"

"Don't try it again." Mimi confiscated the keys.

"Oh, god, Mimi, you can't-- you can't do-- Mimi--" Roger said as Mimi tried the door with the keys. Roger was afraid she would hurt herself with the key like he did.

"Ugh, come on door..."

"No, Mimi, let's go."

"...I won't hurt myself, Roger just give me a chance, please?"

"Do you want blisters on your hand? That's what I thought; let's go."

"No! I want to try again."

"Mimi, careful...."

"I'm gonna unlock this door if it kills me. Key, please unlock the door. Oh, please just unlock the damn door!" Mimi said, jumping up and down for warmth.

"Ugh, come on, let's forget this crap, let's go get the spare key."

"The spare key? That one never worked either. Roger, give me a chance!"

"I've given you a chance. I don't want you to get hurt--" He took the key away playfully before he was cut off.

"Roger, stop it--"

"No, come on let's go--"

"Roger, no--"

"Uh-huh. Just come on, don't be stubborn."

"Roger, just one more try." She jammed the key in the slot.

"This damn door won't budge." Roger hit it.

Mimi tried the handle. "Oh, look, it's unlocked, thank god for our friends." She smiled at Angel, Mark, and Collins, who were already inside, which they hadn't realized.

"Maybe it's not our friends at all. Maybe luck follows you around, like guys."

"Oh, shut up." Mimi laughed, "Act like a grown-up."

"I am." He pressed Mimi against the door.

"You're not." Roger started kissing her and she knew that their friends were inside watching them. "Rog!"

"Mimi."

"Ugh, Roger _stop_."

"Don't want to."

"Roger, they're watching."

"Who cares? Who cares, Mimi?"

_**(A/N: Ok, i know that was probably really weird and I got screwed up with a lot of the lyrics and who was saying what and stuff, but seriously, I'm thirteen and have no musical talent or rhythm or whatever, humor me, please?)**_

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey, next time you guys get busy outside the door, you might want to think about us, the people who not only live with you and have to see you doing that at home, but the fact with that the door is made of glass, and now we need to see you do that there." Mark said, a little pissed that he had no one in his life."

Roger laughed and flipped him off.

"I think it's kinda cute!" Angel said, exiting the kitchen.

"Yes. Angel, the moral compass of the world thinks it's cute, while the sarcastic filmmaker looks at them and despises."

"Are you narrating again?"

"Maybe." Mark said, turning around and walking into the kitchen, where Collins was sitting on one of the chrome counters. "Col, that really isn't sanitary."

"And who would know this if our customers are out there?"

"The health department."

"And since when have we cared about the health department? You know they don't even come to this part of town."

"One can never be too sure......"

"I can!"

"How?" Mark was yelling a little now.

"I don't doubt everything that I hear." Collins yelled back.

"Shut up." Mark left the kitchen and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, where're you going?" Roger asked.

"The moon." Mark answered sarcastically.

"_ONLY THING TO DO IS JUMP OVER TH--_" Maureen belted at hearing Mark's comment as she entered the restaurant in her waitress uniform.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mark yelled at her. He was in a bad mood now.

"What's with Marky today?" Maureen asked everyone as the filmmaker trudged up the stairs .

"Did anyone say something to him?" Roger said slowly.

"Well, I told him that he doubts everything he hears..." Collins said regrettably.

"Well, that would tick him off." Roger said.

"I guess it did."

Everybody sighed and got back to work.

______________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to Bohemian's. I am Roger, your host for this evening, and Mimi will be your waitress. Your table will be ready in just a minute." Roger said, once again, to the same gaggle of teenage girls, who were now wearing a variety of skanky summer dresses. It was around 7:00, the same time they had been there the previous night.

"Honey, you don't need to do the whole thing again." Said the same perky blonde, getting closer to Roger. Roger smile-laughed nervously and backed up into the host/hostess stand.

"Personal space, kid. Personal space." He said slowly.

"I'm not a kid." She said in a seductive voice while slowly getting closer to Roger, as he was now stuck. "I'm a _woman_." She was up on her tiptoes and her face was now about two inches away from Roger's.

Roger maneuvered so that he was behind the host/hostess stand and perky blonde was in front of it.

"How old are you?" He inquired. Perky blonde looked utterly shocked and excited that he asked this.

She thought for a second. "Nineteen." She said, once again seductively, in a low voice that couldn't possibly be natural because she hadn't talked in it last night, and instantaneous puberty was not possible.

"Jamie, you're nineteen?!" Asked an extremely dumb-looking blonde that was standing next to her. " Then why are you in eighth grade with us? OMG, did you get held back? Are you stupid?"

"No, I'm not stupid. YOU ARE." She said through her teeth quietly to dumb blonde.

"But wait, why am I--"

"SHUT UP."

Roger laughed. "Ok, so pointer number one, you're fourteen, and I'm twenty four. I don't really want to be labeled as a pedophile, so there you go. Pointer number two, 'Jamie' is that I already have a girlfriend. And pointer number three, this," He pointed to himself then to her than back to himself, "Is not legal. Oh, and pointer number four, you try to come on to me again, and you will be escorted from and banned from this restaurant."

"No need to be scared. I love it when you get rough." She started to swing around the side of the host/hostess stand. This was probably planned in great detail along with the wedding, honeymoon, and names for the kids last night at perky blonde's sleepover.

"Collins!" Roger called to him, while having his necktie loosened against his will by someone who would have probably kissed him within the next thirty seconds if she hadn't been lifted and carried outside the restaurant, and her friends shoo-ed out by Collins. Roger quickly grabbed Mark's still camera off the little shelf inside the host/hostess stand, and snapped their picture.

"We print this on a poster and hang it up. Hey, man, we're officially a restaurant, we have someone banned!" He high-fived Collins.

"All I know is if she or anybody _ever _touches my man again, they're gonna get the biggest verbal and physical bitch-slap of their life." Mimi smiled as she kissed Roger, and he happily kissed her back, hugging her and lifting her a little.

"That was supposed to be _ME_ !!!" Now-not-so-perky blonde shouted from outside and stomped away angrily, leaving behind a group of five or six friends, who immediately started laughing the second she was out of earshot.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Mimi shouted after her, and then returned immediately to Roger's embrace. He lifted her again, this time bridal-style.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Roger said.

"Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again...." Mimi said playfully.

"Well, I do. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love _you _more."

"I love you more than more."

"I love you more than more than more."

"I love you the most."

"No, I love _you _the most."

"No, I love you--"

"UGH, who are you and what the fuck have you done to Roger?" Mark said, entering the restaurant after hearing the little 'I love you' argument. He was not wearing his uniform.

"Good to see you too, Mark. Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Roger said.

"Why are you holding Mimi?" Mark asked, turning it around on him.

" 'Cause." Roger answered, matter-of-factly.

" 'Cause." Mark fired back, then stormed into the kitchen.

"This will be a loooooong night." Mimi said.

The others answered with a a medley of "Yeah's."

______________________________________________________________________

_**So? What do you think? Is it better than my other stories? worse? do you guys like the idea? I won't continue if I don't get reviews, so please review if you like this story!**_


	2. Becky

_This chapter will explain why mark is so pms-y. R&R FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND RIGHT WITH THE WORLD! ps, now i know i am too young to be writing this; i've never kissed anyone, and just two days ago i found out what an erection is. in a co-ed science class. with a male teacher. sitting next to a thirteen year old pervert boy. oh, and for those of u who wonder where i got the name and qualities of Roger's sister rebecca, (you will find her in this chapter) I modeled her after a fifteen-year-old version of my sister, whom we call becky. she's older than me and i have no idea what it would be like to have her as a YOUNGER sister, but i see how her and my brother act around each other, so i will try to use it here._

________________________________________________________________________

"Roger, where is that fruit thing?" Mark asked Roger through the metal slot in the wall to the kitchen. He had cooled down a little from that morning, and it was now around 2:30.

"Ask Collins. Dessert is his thing." Roger said while straining pasta.

"Here it is, Mark." Collins said before giving Mark a chance to answer.

"I love how we just say 'fruit thing' or 'cheesy-pasta thing'." Mimi said sassily as she walked by the window-slot.

"Wow. Sassy." Roger said playfully.

"Duh!" Mimi said.

"Hey, Rog..." Collins pulled Roger into the walk-in pantry.

"What? And why are we in a closet?"

"Pantry." Collins corrected him. "And hey, this might be outta line for me, but....."

"But what?"

"You ever thought about poppin' Mimi the question?"

"That is out of line for you."

"Sorry." Collins started to exit the pantry before Roger caught him by the arm and stopped him.

"But in case you were wondering, which you obviously were, I have been thinking about it, but we're not ready at all."

"Ah, so is that why? Not your fear of rejection?"

Roger paused for a moment and gave know-it-all Collins a look. _Why did he always have to be right???_

"You really know how to hit a nerve." Roger told him.

"Sorry, man, but I know you. You're just afraid of her rejecting you; it's not that you're not ready."

"We. Are. Not. READY." Roger lied. Of course they were ready; Roger was freaking 24. And Roger was afraid of rejection. Oh, he would do it someday, just not.... soon.

"Ok. Whatever you say, Rog." Collins said, knowing not to press it any further. He had already angered Mark; he didn't want a 2-fer.

Roger nodded and left Collins standing there like an idiot among the cans of corn..........

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh GOD." Roger groaned upon finding the group of the stalker-girls sitting on folding chairs outside the restaurant, holding up signs that said, "**Don't ban your biggest fan!**" in swirly glitter fonts and had arrows pointing to Jamie, the perky blonde, who was sitting in the middle of the spectacle. They were shouting the annoying slogan at people who walked past, and occasionally at Roger and Mark, or whomever was in front of the glass door. Roger threatened to call the cops, but since they only owned the restaurant and not the expansive lawn in front of it (which was public property) they couldn't do anything. This was what the annoying teenagers pointed out.

"We need to do something about them..." Mark said grimly.

"I know, man, but what can we do?" Roger said, irritably, while resting his elbow on the host/hostess stand and massaging one of his temples.

"Nothing. Unless..........." Mark said.

"Unless what, Mark?" Roger said hopelessly.

"Well, maybe we can compromise with them or something. Offer to kiss her if she leaves and never comes back."

"Mark, I am not going to _kiss_ a fourteen-year-old stalker!"

"Just a thought. So, Roger, how do _you _propose we deal with them?"

"Oh, just leave them there, let them have their fun. You don't know what it's like to be a young girl in love." Angel said as she passed them with a pitcher of water.

"Neither do you." Roger muttered. Mark stifled a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, boys. Go film the object of your affection or whatever else you're working on in that movie about love you're doing."

"But Maureen isn't here!" Roger joked. Mark elbowed him in the stomach, then Roger bent over and silently cracked up.

"How about we make a resolution, Rog."

"What?" Roger said. His voice cracked somewhat because of the impact Mark's bony elbow had made on his diaphragm.

"You don't annoy me about Maureen, and I don't annoy you about marrying Mimi."

"GOD, what IS it with everyone? Have you been like conspiring against me with Collins behind my back?"

"For several months."

"You're dead, Cohen."

Mark darted away from Roger and into the bathroom, locking the door. Roger snickered and walked away. "I'll get him later."

"Is that a warning?" Mark called through the door.

"Yes." Roger called back.

"Watching you two is like...... two hamsters, fighting over a carrot." Mimi said, entering after she had seen the two fighting, and making that whole 'I can see it now' motion with her hands in the air.

Roger lifted his head from some lyrics he was writing on a napkin. "Am I being compared to a rodent?"

"No; hamster."

"Are you aware that a hamster is a rodent?"

"No, it's not."

"And why isn't it?"

"Because it's a SUPER RODENT!"

Roger laughed. "And why is this a super rodent?"

"Because it's the awesomest of all rodents."

"So I'm being compared to a _super_ rodent?"

"Yes."

"I happen to think that flying squirrels are the super rodent."

"Who cares?"

"Shut up, teenager."

"Hey, at least _I _didn't drop out of college."

"You never went to college!"

"Exactly."

Roger laughed. "Why do you always win?"

"That's just the way I roll."

"The _way _you_ roll _?"

"Yes."

"So you're allowed to try to sound cool and I'm not?"

"Correction: I'm not allowed to TRY to sound cool, I'm allowed to sound cool, which I do. And yes, you are not allowed to try to sound cool, because it makes you sound stupid."

"Why must you insult me in front of our co-workers?" Roger laughed.

"Do you guys agree?" Mimi asked Mark, Angel and Collins, who had been watching the little argument. Everyone nodded, except Mark, who yelled, "YEAH!" through the bathroom door; he was still afraid to come out because he feared that Roger would kill him.

"Then it's not insulting, it's simply bringing light to an issue that everyone thought anyway." Mimi said.

"You would get along SO WELL with my little sister..." Roger told Mimi. "One day, you two could run hell together."

"Now I have to meet her. What's your parent's telephone number?" Mimi asked Roger.

"I am NOT telling you."

"Why?"

"Because she might kill me!"

"Why?"

"_Because_, she's.......she's _evil_."

"Oh. Now I have to meet her!"

"Too bad; you're not getting the number." Roger teased.

"Mimi!" Mark shouted through the bathroom door. He had it locked from the inside, but everyone knew it was a cheap lock.

"What?" Mimi shouted back.

"The number is in his contact book- the green one! In the drawer in his nightstand!"

Mimi got this look on his face that was a mix of goofy and mischievous, with a little bit of psyched, and she darted out of the restaurant and up the stairs to their loft. Roger knew he could probably catch her, but first he wanted to kill Mark for telling her.

"Ok, you are DEAD, Cohen!" Roger grabbed a paperclip out of one of the drawers from the host/hostess stand and started picking the lock into the bathroom.

Once he succeeded, he let himself in, closed the door, and--

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard through the door.

Roger opened the door again, and both he and Mark stepped out; Mark looking a little frazzled.

"What did you _do_?" Collins asked as Mark went and huddled in a corner.

"I hit him in the head with a roll of toilet paper. Repeatedly." Roger shrugged.

Collins and Angel cracked up.

"Can I have some ice?" Mark called.

"Can you get it yourself?" Collins called back.

"No."

"No."

"Ugh, fine." Mark got up and grabbed himself a bag of ice. "Why did you hit me in the head with _toilet paper _?"

"Should I have used rocks?"

"Shut up."

Roger laughed.

"I meant, why did you hit me?"

"Because, man, you told Mimi where my sister's number was, she's gonna invite her down here, and the quality of my life will slowly deteriorate..."

"Oh, shut up, it can't be that bad. I've met Rebecca; she's cool."

"Yes, you met her _before we left for New York._ When she was _seven, _and when her brain was still developing so she couldn't find a way hands on enough stuff to make my life hell."

"So? How different can she be?"

Mimi swung open the door, looking content. "She's coming down thursday! She's getting on the train tomorrow."

"Well," Roger said to Mark, "I guess you'll find out."

______________________________________________________________________

Since it was sunday, the three days 'till thursday blew by for Roger, who was nervously anticipating his sister's arrival. He paced in the loft. Mark, Collins, and Angel had promised to take over so that Roger and Mimi could deal with Rebecca.

"You know what I love?" Mimi said, opening a jar of peanut butter.

"Me?" Roger asked.

"You know what I love?" Mimi said again.

"What?" Roger finally asked.

"When you get all pacy and tense. And when it's because of something I did."

"I better stop sinning now."

"Why?"

"Because, if I end up having to go to hell, I have to deal with you and my little sister forever."

"Are you implying that I'm going to hell?"

"Not going to hell; one day you'll run hell. With Rebecca. And if I end up stuck there..." Roger shuddered.

"Shut up." Mimi walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He instantly relaxed.

That is, until the door burst open, revealing Rebecca Jennifer Davis, who was carrying a beat up duffle bag and a brown corduroy Jansport backpack.

"You guys know that there's a horde of girls with binoculars in the bushes downstairs?"

Roger groaned and rolled his eyes, then went over to the bowl of change (mostly pennies) that everyone had been keeping, and picked it up. When he walked out onto the landing, he instantly saw the girls. It was kind of impossible not to, since they were wearing every shade of glitter probably known to man. He knew that the girls didn't see him; they were looking into the restaurant wondering where he was. He took a handful of change and whipped it at the girls as hard as he could. Then another. And another.

The girls screamed obscenities into the air and ran around frantically. They had no idea where the shower of change was coming from. They all slowly discovered it was Roger.

Then Jamie desperately called, "Baby, don't do this! What about _us_?"

Roger looked confused and disgusted. "Ok, little miss pervert, we haven't been, we won't be, and we are not an item! I don't like you at all and frankly, you freak me out. So just run along with your perverted little friends, go molest a dog or something, just leave me alone! I have a girlfriend, and now, I have my own teenager to deal with. Don't make me call the cops and have you arrested for sexual harassment."

Roger turned around and slammed the door before they could reply.

"Hello, Becky." Roger said.

"ROGER!" Rebecca yelled, running up to him and hugging him, then wrapping her legs around him so he was now carrying her. He hugged her back, confused.

"Why the sudden..... _love_?" Roger asked her once they were done hugging.

"I haven't seen you since I was twelve."

"Oh yeah." Roger said dumbly.

"Here." Rebecca pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "From Mom and Dad."

Roger looked at the note. It read:

_Dear Roger,_

_Your father and I are sorry to do this to you, but things are not going well for us financially right now. We're asking you to keep your sister there with you for a couple of months, since she's already down there. We'll get her back here before school starts up again. Please be kind of a parent to her; take care of her and such. Give her a curfew. Whatever works._

_Also, when are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours?_

_Thanks,_

_Mom&Dad_

Roger stared at the note. _Really, Mom and Dad? REALLY?! _Roger thought. He handed the note to Mimi who read it.

Rebecca looked at him with big, expectant eyes. "Well?"

"Your room's over there." Roger pointed to the small guest bedroom.

"Yay!" Rebecca grabbed her duffle bag and bounced over to the bedroom.

"Evil, huh?" Mimi raised an eyebrow at Roger. He shrugged.

"Maybe she _has_ changed." Roger said. Then he paused and thought a little. "No, wait....I know Becky..... yeah, this won't be pretty." He said as he walked to his room, leaving Mimi in utter confusion.

__________________________________________________________

_ok, super lame ending, i know, but review please! i will update soon!_


	3. the shedevil

_Hello beautiful wonderful amazing readers! i'm having writer's block on Summer in Scarsdale and I'm kind of overflowing on ideas on this story and Our Life Together , so i shall write this one now. enjoy and i give credit to my dad 4 coming up with the thing that i shall mention at the end bcuz i don't want to spoil it for you. enjoy!_

________________________________________________________________________

Mark cringed and crossed his fingers in an 'x' in front of him as he walked through the door in to the house later that day, at around 4:30. They had closed the restaurant down early that day, leaving a sign in the door that said 'union holiday' even though they all just wanted to get drinks so that seeing Becky wouldn't be so horrible. Everyone else was drunk except Mark, and they were still at the bar. He dropped the 'x' as soon as he saw Roger look at him from the couch and laugh.

"Where's the she-devil?" Mark asked.

"You mean Mimi?" Roger asked. Mimi, who Mark didn't see because she was lying on Roger's lap and hidden by the back of the couch, hit Roger on the back of the head.

Mark laughed. "I meant your sister."

"It looks like the she-devil is no more." Mimi said, sitting up.

"Must you tell him everything every time? Really?" Roger asked her sarcastically. "Steals my thunder...." He muttered jokingly. That didn't stop Mimi from slapping him again. "You realize that you hit me so much in our relationship that it's kind of dysfunctional?"

"I realize that." Becky said suddenly, exiting her room. "But if she can't hit you, then where's the fun in dating you?"

"Hi Becky." Mark said shyly. _WOW she grew up..._ Mark thought.

"MARK!" Becky ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello..." He choked out. She was squeezing him WAY too hard for it to be healthy.

Roger stood up and separated them. "I'll thank you not to suffocate my best friend." Roger looked at her. "And anyway, when are you supposed to go to bed or whatever?"

"It's like 4:30." Becky pointed out.

"So? You're probably jet-lagged. What is it, like two hours later in New York?" Roger tried.

"Yes, which would make me even more awake." Becky said, a tone of 'duh' in her voice.

"How does that work?" Mark asked.

"Well, the phenomenon of jet-lag is--" Becky started. She knew that she should be tired because her jet-lag theory was incorrect, but damn it was fun to confuse Roger.

"AAH!" Roger swatted the air and walked back to the couch. "SMART-PEOPLE TALK!"

"Immature." Becky muttered. She knew it would work.

"It's weird to hear that from Becky-boo." _**(A/N: This was my sister's nickname, that's where i got it :) she's gonna kill me if she reads this......)**_

"Shut. Up." Becky said at the mention of her childhood nickname.

"Becky-boo?" Mimi asked, confused.

"It's the horrible, awful nickname that our dad made up for me when I was like three. Roger never let me live it down." Becky explained, giving him the evil eye. "And if any of you EVER call me that, I will buy a hamster and turn it loose in your pants."

"So the she-devil returns." Roger said. "Wait," He turned around to face her abruptly. "You have money?"

Becky reached into her pocket, pulled out a wallet, and threw it at Roger. Yeah, not TO him. AT him.

Roger caught it, shook out his hand, and muttered something about, "evil. eeeevil...."

He opened the wallet, and saw at least $250, a driver's license, two credit cards, and a working license.

"You can drive?" Roger asked.

"I'm sixteen, remember?"

"You have a working license?"

Becky nodded slowly. A mischievous smile crossed Roger's face. Becky knew what he meant even before he opened his mouth.

"You gonna get revenge on me and make me work for you?" She asked, her voice had a tone of 'UGH'.

"Oh yes, sister dear." Roger said, unable to stop smiling.

"Fine," Becky crossed her arms. "But I want a puppy."

"No way. You're staying here for like three months. I believe puppies live longer than that."

"Then I'll just buy one. It's illegal for relatives even to make someone work and not pay them." Becky looked triumphant.

The phone rang.

_SPEEEEAAAAK._

Becky mouthed, "You still have _that_ on your answering machine?"

Roger nodded.

_Roger, dear, this is your mother..... We're not doing well, your father was just......We need to ask you something..... just pick up the phone; we know you're there and that you screen your calls. Pick up the ph--_

"Mom?" Roger asked. Mark left the room, figuring this wouldn't be pretty.

"Yes. Roger, dear, we have a question..."

"Hmmm?" Roger said as he tried to shake Becky off, who was pressing her face against his, trying to hear the conversation.

"We need you to...... oh, dear, to hang on to Becky for a little bit longer than the summer."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, don't freak out, but there's a pretty good high school near you. we can send over all the legal papers and some of the money, but we really can't afford to look after her."

"And _I_ CAN?!"

"You OWN a RESTAURANT! And it's not like we wouldn't help! Is Becky there?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I talk to her?"

Roger shoved the phone at Becky, and went and collapsed on the couch, his head spinning.

Becky's end of the conversation was a medley of "yeah"'s, "ok"'s, and "uh-huh"'s, with one loud, unfortunate "WHAT?!" At the end. She started whispering into the phone something that sounded like, "lost his job.... what the.... but Roger won't...... he hates me, mom.... he doesn't want me......" Roger, who had been listening from the couch- his sister was terrible at trying to keep quiet- did NOT want his sister thinking that he didn't want her. He did, just not every day. He shot up and grabbed the phone from his sister.

"BYE MOM." Roger said firmly into the phone before hanging up. He cut his mother and sister's conversation off, but he didn't care. He didn't want his sister thinking this crap..... about _him_.

"Why'd you do that?" Becky asked. She wasn't angry- she was kind of happy to be off the phone with her pushy mother- but she was confused.

"You think... you think I hate you?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. What else is new?"

"You think I don't want you?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"No swearing." Roger said instantly. "and... _why_ do you think that?"

"Ok, first of all, I do not _think _that, I _know _that, and second of all--"

"You can't _know _something if it's not true."

"Except it is. Second of all--"

"No, it's not. I don't hate you."

"Shut up and stop lying. Second of all--"

"I'm not lying, Becky. I don't hate you."

"Stop. Lying. And stop cutting me off. Second of all--"

"Becky, I don't--"

"UGH, will you _let_ me _finish_ a goddamn _sentence?_!"

"STOP SWEARING!" Roger and Becky just stood there for a minute staring at each other. Roger's expression was a mix of emotion and confusion. And Becky's was one of hate.

"Jesus Christ, Roger, don't deny stuff!" Becky said finally, just to break the silence. "I don't fucking CARE what you say! I know you hate me!"

"I give up." Roger said simply, raising his hands above his head in surrender. He retreated back to his room.

Becky also sulked back to her room and closed the door, then thought better of it, and went back and slammed it as hard as she could.

______________________________________________________________________

_okaaaay.... sorry i couldn't update all my stories today, i am having major writer's block on Summer in Scarsdale; it gets to the point that i can only write about five words at a time. O.L.T. should be updated soon. love you!_


	4. love you guys read this

_**ok, super duper uber sorry about how long it's taking to update this..... i have finals :( and i need to get ready to go to see RENT this friday!!! AHHH!!!! and also, don't expect many updates during the summer- i have six weeks of camp :p and then i need to get freaking braces-AGAIN- in august. sorry you guys! ps- to all my loyal reader/reviewer/friends (SexyLatinaDancerMimi, Ohmyrentness, etc.) i love you guys so freaking much! thanks so much for all you've done- i'm a little disappointed in me right now cuz i have all the plots and everything, i just need to write them down. and for anyone who is missing my work over the summer (Major AWWW! to anyone who is :p :))) i recommend the works of LifeIsTooQuick. older stories, they're probably on the last pages, but they're SO GOOD. and And April Threw Rice's stories are AHMAZING as well.... (thanks for the reviews :)) love you guys! **_


End file.
